


Lost Conversations with Scions

by soren (sorensen), sorensen



Series: My Heart's Like Yours [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alcohol, Drunkenness, F/M, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, No timebubble, Offhand mentions of flirting, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22553815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorensen/pseuds/soren, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorensen/pseuds/sorensen
Summary: A series of mini or slightly longer 'lost' conversations that take place during My Heart's Like Yours. Intended to be canonical, but not quite long enough to be a full chapter on their own.
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Series: My Heart's Like Yours [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622728
Kudos: 18





	Lost Conversations with Scions

**Author's Note:**

> I was tipsy, I wanted to write about drunken shenanigans with Thancred, and I got sidetracked.
> 
> I wanted to have some conversations with the Scions that take place in a nebulous time of after Amh Araeng and before Kholusia, but with Alphy still present. :D

"Thannnnnnnnnnncreeeeeeeeeeeed," She drawls, grinning at the rogue happily.

Well, she faintly supposes, he's not actually a rogue anymore, but once a rogue always a rogue? Or something like that.

"Oh no you don't," the man replies, firmly spinning her more than slightly tipsy self in another direction. After a moment that she thinks she stops spinning, but the room continues to, so Thancred may have spun her like a top.

It's likely she's slid past 'tipsy' and into 'drunk' at this point… oh well. She can drink some water later. That is a problem for Future Persia to take care of, her current self needs another drink.

"Thancredddddd, 'Shtola won't get me another drink. She says I've flirted with her enough for the night."

She's doing her best pout, which appears to be doing absolutely nothing.

"Nope. If Y'shtola has had enough of your flirting, you can either go find Alisaie or figure out where your " _ husband _ " has gotten to."

She huffs, frowning at him, "He always makes himself scarce when I'm drinking."

"Why is that?" he asks, frowning down at her. Dumb floor. Wait. When had she sat on the floor? Why is Thancred so high above her?

Shaking her head as if that would clear it of the alcohol twisting her inhibitions, she reminds herself of the question… Oh! Right. Why does Hades make himself scarce when she drinks.

"He doesn't want to take advantage of the situation," she replies, as serious as possible for someone sitting on a bar floor.

Thancred has been… unsurprisingly unwilling to trust Hades, for all in that he's kept his word so far not to inhibit their progress on the First. Mostly… he seems to be content to trail Persia from place to place in his shoebill form.

"That's… surprisingly decent of him," Thancred says, eyeing her in surprise, reaching out a hand that readily grasps her own and pulling her up off the floor. 

"He's more than what you all see," she replies sternly before she cracks and giggles a little.

She wants to be serious about this conversation, but the giggles bubble out of her if she likes it or not.

"I'm not saying he's not flawed," she adds when Thancred looks like he's about to protest about the terrible and horrible things Emet has done. At the same time, he's been tempered, and his actions haven't entirely been his own, "but he's more than just the things on the surface. What he's doing, or was doing, or… whatever," she says, flailing her hands about "is horrible. It's something I will stop, but it's all a labor of love. I think it's easy for us to say what he's doing is wrong, because we're the ones that would suffer as a result, but all he sees is a chance to save his world, to rescue his people. It's… there's just more to him."

She doesn't really have the right words for this conversation. It's a hard line to straddle, understanding where Hades is coming from while still not condoning his actions. But, knowing her enemies has always led a long way toward realizing that people don't fall into neat columns of black and white.

If she can understand why someone is acting in a way she can't agree with, she wants to know why. Maybe this time, she would be the wrong one, and hearing their side would make her realize it? She remembers hearing something once about how everyone is the hero of their own story, and since it has left her determined to learn everyone's story. 

"I get it. I might not be willing to be  _ married  _ to Emet-Selch, but seeing him around you, it's obvious that he's not entirely like the others," Thancred says, surprisingly.

And looking at him for a moment, even if it is hard to focus directly on him in front of her, she thinks he does.

It shocks her at first; she thought that after everything Thancred has been through with Lahabrea that he would be the last person to try and understand an Ascian. But perhaps it's also made him watch them even more than others would.

Thancred would be the one to go to the ends of the world and back again for the people he cares about. For Minfilia, for Ryne, for any of the Scions, he'd damn himself over and over again if it meant keeping them safe. He's always been the one willing to damn himself for the others, and that's not entirely different from what Hades has been doing.

"You deserve that too," she says abruptly, hoping he understands what she means.

"Maybe one day," he says, taking a long sip of the ale in front of him before looking her over, "and since I seem to have sobered you up a little, maybe I will buy you that next drink."

"Yesssss," she says, grinning beatifically at him in response.

"But we're still finding Alisaie right after. She can tolerate your nonsense."

She sticks out her tongue when she replies, "That's because Alisaie is the best and the rest of you are not," 

"Or perhaps it's because Alisaie is likely just as drunk as you are since she's been legal to drink on the First for all of," Thancred pauses, looking at the clock on the wall over her head, "four hours."

"Yes, ok, maybe that is why, but she's also the bessssst," she says stubbornly as they approach the bar where they find the rest of their friends in varying state of insobriety.

"Alisaieeeee!" she squeals when she finds her elezen friend, draping all of her weight on the feisty red mage from behind, "Just the red mage I was hoping to see!"

**Author's Note:**

> As always, the beloved Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debauched Bookclub is available for anyone desiring an aggressively supportive group of readers and fic writers to chat or lurk with. We can be found at https://www.discord.gg/GsPXrc5


End file.
